


mirrorball

by pinksarchives



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Bartenders, F/F, Fluff, Mirrorball, folklore inspired bc taylor swift snapped, jensoo, just mirrorball and disco, no beta we die like iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: "Hush,When no one is around, my dearYou'll find me on my tallest tiptoesspinning in my highest heels, loveshining just for you."
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! This work is non-beta'd so if you find typos and grammatical errors along the way, just punch me virtually lol. I didn't reread this to check so let's smile and nod. :D 
> 
> If you haven't heard Taylor Swift's new album, especially the song Mirrorball, I highly recommend for you give it a try before reading this.
> 
> Here's the link:  
> [ Mirrorball](https://youtu.be/KaM1bCuG4xo)

Striking purple neon lights scattered all around the corners of the smallest club in the downtown. The female DJ, with her steady bangs bouncing as she tries to dance while manipulating the mixer, shifted the song from a piercing hip hop to an upbeat country song. The movement from the crowd made up of youth from the nearest university changes in an instant. They're like puppet dolls inside a music box, bodies grinding on each other, their movements incoherent, their faces unknown, or maybe _not_. Maybe it's just for Jisoo because she's a little tipsy from the tequila she's been sipping for almost two hours.

People around her might think she had already finished one bottle or more, but Jisoo has always been a careful drinker, she knows her limitations, she knows her weakness, she knows her body could only take three glasses of that damn alcohol with a pungent smell that makes her dizzy. 

But she can endure the stinking smell, the taste of ethanol and weird grapefruit combined that she _hates_. Jisoo can endure it all because she knows that once she finishes downing all the alcohol and that mezzo-piano symphony plays, she will see _her_ at the center of the cramped club. Jisoo blinks _intentionally_ slowly as if she's a protagonist of a book full of wizards and magic. 

When Jisoo opens her eyes, a flowy skirt that sometimes reaches the floor caught her attention. _She's_ not like the regulars. Her black long hair that seems so soft to touch flows like an expensive satin as she dances, her beautifully sculpted face is in serene. She looks so sacred to touch, like a goddess who descended from heaven. But Jisoo knows _she's_ not. Jisoo knows, out of all people, that _her_ life is not a fairytale as it seems to be.

It's been two years since Jisoo started working here in this nameless club as a bartender, it was just curiosity at first, her best friend Lalisa told her that it's fun earning your own money while trying to survive the pitfalls of being an art student. After two months of getting hired, Jisoo was about to quit, staying up until 3 am and smelling all these nauseating aromas of alcohol almost gave her brain damage. But one day, a woman with a slender figure walks inside this nameless club. She's mysterious and elegant on her pair of floral crop top and flowy skirt that varies color every Friday when she visits this cramped place. She's always outstanding, her beauty grabs everybody's attention, her body moves similar to a ballerina inside a classical music box. 

And for two years, Jisoo managed to watch _her_ from afar, trapped on the other side of the bar counter where she should be mixing the drinks for the customers, Jisoo always feels content as she watches _her_ uncontrolled movements while wearing a pair of crimson red high heels. But despite her wordless grace, the pain in her eyes is evident. It was more than a year ago when Jisoo learned that the graceful lady dancing so freely every Friday night is a woman trapped on her parents' dreams.

Through Jisoo's talkative co-worker, Rosie, she gathered the information that this mysterious lady spinning on her highest heels with so much glamour is the daughter of the owners of the biggest private hospital in the city. She's a twenty-year-old aspiring ballerina with silver chains wrapped around her ankles. More than a year ago her parents forced her to quit ballet and continue taking Psychology as her pre-med course. When Jisoo heard this, she understands that despite the uncontrolled dance moves hidden by that striking neon lights is a woman who tries and tries to appease everyone, a woman with a slender body and high heels forced in the trapeze. 

With her untainted white long-sleeves and black bowtie, and vest hanging around her waist, Jisoo gathers all her courage. Tonight is her last day in this unknown club so she decided to take a risk. She decided to move and jump on the other side of the bar counter. 

She still smells like the tequila she's sipping awhile ago, but Jisoo shrugs. Everyone's drunk anyway, who cares? 

"Hello." With her heart on her mouth, Jisoo finally managed to say that one word. She plans to say something original, something romantic, something an art student should say to make the other feel she's someone worth talking to but the beauty she sees every Friday from afar is far beyond she imagined. 

The woman's movements came to a halt. Her pair of eyes that naturally glistens with so much beauty lingers on Jisoo's own. _What a beauty... I should die here._

But to her surprise, Jisoo didn't die from nervousness. She waits patiently for a reply. Standing below a huge mirrorball that flashes purple neon lights with her stiff body. The _beauty_ in front of her curves her lips into a mischievous smile. Realizing that she won't be getting a word, Jisoo tries again.

"I know it's weird to talk to you out of nowhere, but I've been looking at you from afar for quite a while-"

"Hush." The unknown beauty says as she lays her index finger on Jisoo's chapped lips. "I know. I always know."

Jisoo's ears vibrated with so much nervousness. Does she know? How? But Jisoo realizes that she's been so shameless all this time, her eyes would shamelessly fall on this beauty alone, only a blind couldn't feel it. Slowly, the nervousness in Jisoo's body subsided. This is good. She thinks.

"Well, I just can't stop looking at your beautiful-" 

This beauty is not as reserved as Jisoo thought she was. She seems to be impatient while listening to Jisoo's stuttering confession so she just grabbed the bartender and wrapped her arms around Jisoo's neck.

The faceless crowd seems to enjoy the upbeat country song and started to grind mindlessly, causing Jisoo's face to be an inch away from the beauty she managed to watch secretly on the other side of the bar counter.

Jisoo feels her cheeks getting hot but the blushing beauty in front of her didn't go unnoticed. So with all the sanity she had that night, Jisoo pulls the beauty in front of her and tasted her lips as careful as she could. The bland taste of alcohol on her tongue vanishes in a blink of her eyes, her tongue is coated with a velvety and mouth-watering taste.

Her breath smells like citrus but her tongue invades Jisoo's mouth without a warning, Jisoo's virgin lips panic because, she swears to God, this is her first kiss, and she's doing it with the woman she's been crushing on for almost two years? _Did I save a whole country in my previous life?_ She happily concludes, but the feeling of cloud nine doubled when the beauty caught Jisoo's tongue for another deep suck and Jisoo accidentally bites her own tongue. The taste of rusty iron lingered for a while but the beauty who dances so graceful suck that taste out of Jisoo's mouth like she's sucking air from a bag of oxygen to live.

Thank goodness, it's almost 2:00 am and everybody inside this cramped club is too wasted to notice both of them. For a minute, Jisoo hates being a human being who needs to breathe when they both stopped kissing to inhale some air.

"Do you know how to dance?" The woman asks with an endearing smile planted on her face but Jisoo's mind registers how the pinks lips of the beauty in front of her are now swollen from the kiss they shared a couple of seconds ago. However, the beauty is like a Disney princess with an hourglass that would stop anytime soon didn't wait for Jisoo's answer, she just pulls Jisoo closer below the mirrorball and encourages Jisoo to dance which she obediently complies. Jisoo found herself doing a silly dance step she learned from Tiktok last night, she no longer cares if her steps don't match the country song that seems to be playing nonstop, her mind focuses on the beautiful woman giddily dancing in front of her. For almost two years, Jisoo saw her danced every version of herself. Like every dance move tells her story, a tale of a woman bounded by the expectations of the society. A woman who just wants to _dance_.

Jisoo doesn't know how their steps match along the way but when the tempo became frantic, she found herself raising the other's hand above to let her spin smoothly. Jisoo watches the other glitter with so much adoration in her eyes. 

It suddenly feels like they're the only ones present inside this unknown club exchanging some silly jokes that only the two of them could understand. As the smell of citrus attacks Jisoo's sense of smell, she couldn't help but pull the beauty into her arms, glad she's a bit taller, her height gives her better access to plant gentle kisses on the other's nose, neck, eyes, and even forehead. The shameful Jisoo is nowhere to be found, in her mind, she knows that inside this cramped club with dark interior design, no one can see them except the mirrorball that emits purple light above their heads.

"You're funny but stupid." The beauty remarks when Jisoo told her how she longs to talk to her ever since she walked inside the club. Jisoo chuckled because yes, she's so stupid to not give in and approach this beautiful woman who also wants to talk to her.

"You're beautiful but stupid too." Jisoo refutes but her tone is smooth, even the word stupid came out like praise. The beauty in question just laughs in response.

They've been dancing absentmindedly for more than an hour. Jisoo glances on the other's crimson red heels and asks, "Does it hurt? Dancing with high heels?"

"No." The later answers without a second thought. "Dancing never hurts. It's actually the opposite." With these few words, the atmosphere between them changes just like how the mirrorball flickers, sometimes bright, sometimes dim.

"Life hurts more than dancing. You have to be wary about the people around you when you're outside of the dance floor. Everyone's trying to wait for you to fail then use it against you. In dancing, I can do what I want. I could spin around here nonstop and no one can tell me I'm wrong. No one can tell me I'm not enough. No one can tell me I should've done this and that." Her eyes might glitter because of whatever contact lenses she wears that night but Jisoo could see pass through her. The former could feel each knife formed from her words.

Jisoo racks her head to form sentences, trying to construct words of encouragement, or whatever that the other needs in order to lessen her pain, to make her feel that she's enough, that she could do whatever she wants. But Jisoo couldn't. She's always bad with words. 

It's as if the other could understand every micro-actions found in Jisoo's face that she just laughs and stares at Jisoo as if saying, _It's okay. You don't have to say anything. As long as you are here, accompanying me on the dance floor._

And that was exactly what Jisoo did. She stayed with the beauty on the dance floor and allowed her body to move along the different melody that enveloped the disco room as she watched the latter danced in different versions of herself.

\--

"Thank you for tonight." For the first time that night, Jisoo caught the sight of the latter being shy, her right ear that's peeking on the strands of her naturally straight hair blushes. _Cute_. Jisoo thinks.

"You're always welcome." Jisoo smiles. Her hair that's usually in a well-maintained ponytail was in disarray due to too much dancing. "Thank you for tonight too. I hope you had fun." The former added.

"I do.." The beauty shows uncertainty all of a sudden, as if afraid of something. 

"What is it?" Jisoo questions, she watches as the light of the rising run covers the face in front of her. It's already 5:00 am and they're still in front of the nameless club.

"Are... Do you know my name?"

Jisoo was taken aback at first. But her face beams into a bright smile before she answers, "No. But it's okay. I am contented to spend the night with you." 

The beauty in front of her blinks twice. Her doe eyes linger on Jisoo's own way too much as if she's trying to assess whether Jisoo's saying the truth or not. But after a while, she found that Jisoo doesn't really intend to ask for her name. The natural peacefulness on her face was tinted by hesitation. But the _beauty_ sighs, as if accepting defeat, as she accepts the fate her parents laid for her.

"Alright. I have to head home. Take care!" The beauty waves at Jisoo with the serene smile sculpted on her face.

Jisoo waves back and waits until the sight of the white Mercedes Benz that the beauty owns vanishes on the road.

Jisoo watches the scene like how she watches the moon disappears as the sun rises every day. But instead of feeling hurt, Jisoo wraps every scene from last night and compiles them into a film to cherish forever. A movie about the night she spent with her nameless moon.

What's the point of knowing her name? She's bound to marry someone else next month anyways. In her heart, Jisoo is contented to reminisce the night of the two of them dancing below the mirrorball that _flickers_ , sometimes bright, sometimes dim. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy!! That was short and I know lol. I just found some of u asking for a folklore-inspired jensoo au and since I haven't written anything for more than a month, I tried. Hihihi
> 
> I was originally planning to write for the 1 but as I listened to Mirrorball I just /melts/.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. :>
> 
> Comments/suggestions/reactions/ violent reactions *rawr*/ are highly appreciated.
> 
> scream about folklore on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinksarchives)


End file.
